


Projectile Motion

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homework, Yuri's completely expected desire to set fire to things, Yuuri's unexpected knowledge of mechanics (the math kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If someone put a gun to his head and made him list everything he knows about Yuuri Katsuki, it’d look like this:1. Annoying2. Smiles at babies for no reason3. ??4. World’s Okayest Skater





	Projectile Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri + Yuri friendship is my _jam_. 
> 
> Originally written for tumblr user the-trash-boat's prompt [_Would you maybe write about Yuuri helping Yuri with his homework because math makes Yuri rage and Yakov refuses to let him practice unless he passes his next test and Victor is thoroughly unhelpful about the situation?_](http://rcmclachlan.tumblr.com/post/155901022492/he-goes-through-three-random-duffel-bags-before-he)

He goes through three random duffel bags before he finds what he’s looking for. Just as he’s about to make his move, Katsudon decides it’s the perfect moment to take a break from practicing the fastest step sequence anyone’s probably ever attempted and come off the ice to _hang out for a bit before I meet Victor for lunch, it’s been a while since it was just us_. And of course he immediately zeroes in on the lighter in Yuri’s hand, because there is a helicopter parent trapped inside Katsudon’s chubby ass that finds every opportunity to come out and make Yuri’s life a waking nightmare. 

“Yurio,” Katsudon gasps, positively breathless with disappointment. He looks like he’s two seconds away from crying, turning himself over to the police for gross negligence, or both. “Have you started  _smoking_?”

“Yes, because lung cancer will definitely help me win gold at Worlds; you know those judges love a good sob story. _No_ , you idiot, I’m doing math homework.”

“… So why do you need a lighter?”

Sometimes he forgets that he’s surrounded by absolute fuckwits. “Because it's not going to set fire to itself,” Yuri says very slowly, waving the worksheets he’s got clenched in his other hand. “Out of my way, pig. I’ve gotta get to the bathroom with the broken smoke detector before Yakov comes back.”

Yuri’s almost certain he didn’t mean to reveal his evil plan, but Katsudon has this weird ability to make people tell the truth whether they want to or not. He seems completely unaware of the power he wields and Yuri’s doing his civic duty by keeping it that way; if Katsudon realizes what he can do with his stupid, guileless face, no one will be safe. 

True to form, Helicopter Parent rears his ugly head and grabs Yuri’s shoulder before he can push past. 

“Yurio, your education is imp—”

“Ugh, spare me.” He tries to jerk away, but no dice. How is this idiot so strong? Does Victor know that his fiancé is apparently the Hulk? Oh god, he regrets even thinking it. He really and truly doesn’t want to know what Victor knows. “Look, it’s only because my tutor is a fucking moron who doesn’t explain anything and expects me to just _know_  this shit, and then he gets huffy when I fail the tests because it’s all useless! When am I ever going to need to know about mechanics? Is the guy at McDonald’s going to make me calculate how gravity affects my burger when he drops it on the floor? I’m a _figure skater_.”

Katsudon opens his mouth, no doubt to appeal to some mystical better nature that he seems to think Yuri possesses, then stops. “Wait, mechanics? Like, projectile motion?”

If someone put a gun to his head and made him list everything he knows about Yuuri Katsuki, it’d look like this:

1\. Annoying  
2\. Smiles at babies for no reason  
3\. ??  
4\. World’s Okayest Skater

It’s never once occurred to him that Katsudon might have a life outside the confines of a rink and Victor. That he might… like things. Or even know things. Things like the exact subject his slave-driver of a tutor is forcing him to learn.

“You actually know about this crap?” Yuri shoves this week’s assignments into Katsudon’s face, and it takes a second of righting his glasses before Katsudon can get a good look at them.

“ _’A body is projected with a velocity of…’_ ” Katsudon mumbles the first equation aloud, scans the rest of the page, and then gives Yuri an incredulous look over the rims of his glasses. “You don’t get this? Really?”

It takes all his willpower and dredging his near-dry reserves of decency to stop his fist from flying. “I don’t care how much Victor will cry: I'm gonna break your nose.”

Katsudon laughs merrily, like he doesn’t believe him for a second. Bastard. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant—Yurio, read the equation again.”

Growling, he swipes the page out from Katsudon’s fat fingers. He reads it. Then again. Then he throws the entire page as hard as he can—it flutters gently to the floor less than a foot away. He’s going to burn this entire building to the ground.

“What the hell am I supposed to—”

“It’s skating,” Katsudon says, positively beaming. “It’s asking you to calculate parabolic trajectory—a jump, basically. Time of flight is how long you stay in the air, range is the path you take from the starting point on the ice to where you land on it, and maximum height is… exactly what it sounds like. This is the kind of thing judges use to calculate jump scores.”

To demonstrate, his hand curves and slices through the air, falling like a missile. Or a skater coming out of a quad.

Fuck.

With a knowing smile that makes his face a hundred times more punchable, Katsuki hands him back the rest of his assignments. “Let me know if you need help calculating anything. Phichit and I would study together when we had the time—I could have him text me our old notes. Or we could go out onto the ice and talk about friction for a while.”

Yuri glances down at the crumbled page on the floor, then the bunched papers in his hand. “… Don’t you have to meet your stupid fiancé?”

“Contrary to popular belief, we're not addicted to each other,” Katsuki says with a shrug. “Missing one lunch won’t kill either of us.”

“Have you _met_  either of you? If you make it past noon without getting the shakes, I’ll be supremely fucking surprised.”

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki starts herding him toward the ice. “I had trouble with mechanics when I first started learning it too, but it’s easier when you couch it in something you know. We could start with initial velocity. That’s—”

“—like me getting speed for a jump.” Despite his best efforts, he feels his cheeks betray him and pull his mouth into a grin. There’s no better feeling than finally _understanding_  something. “Yeah, I get that, but what if you don’t know how you first get into the air?”

“Okay, so if the launch angle isn’t given…”

By the time noon rolls around, they’ve worked through a good chunk of his homework, fielded no less than eleven calls from an increasingly hysterical Victor who is now operating under the impression that if Katsuki's ditching their lunch it means he doesn't love him anymore, and (unbeknownst to Katsuki) updated Yuri’s list.

1\. Less annoying than previously thought  
2\. Knows the locations of all Mila’s secret chocolate stashes (how???)  
3\. Can plot jump trajectories for better scores wtf why did no one tell me this was a thing what the hell else are they keeping from me  
4\. World’s Goodest Skater


End file.
